1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a printed circuit board having an electro component therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electro components become smaller and denser, the technology for bonding such electro components to a package has evolved and developed to cope with a finer pattern. The technology for a traditional bonding method of wire-bonding, for example, is being developed in order to have the electro component applied to a bonding pad having a pitch of about 40 to 50 um.
On the contrary, even though the technology, which is currently being developed, of mounting electro components copes with the fine pattern by means of the conventional laser method or flip chip method that uses a stud bump, there is a limit caused by the equipment and method thereof.
The key requirements for implementing a fine pitch in the substrate, in which the electro component is mounted, by using the laser method, in particular, are obtaining an interlayer registration and an insulation distance for minimizing the size of a via for interconnection, that is, minimizing the thickness of an insulation layer. However, it is possible to manipulate a pitch of about 100 um by means of technologies known up to now.
In addition, when a laser beam is used to connect an electro component to a substrate, upper and lower circuits in the layer, in which the electro component is mounted, only perform a function of mere alignment and electrical connection of the upper and lower parts of the layer. As a result, the circuit is included in a product as a kind of spare circuit. Accordingly, the circuit is not suitable for making the product smaller and denser.